


Touch Me Like You Never

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Background Mitch Marner/Morgan Rielly, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Crying, Dom Frederik Andersen, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Play, Past Auston Matthews/Morgan Rielly, Referenced past abuse, Spanking, Sub Auston Matthews, Sub Drop, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: When things don't work out with Mo as Auston's team Dom, Freddie takes over. Auston's a bratty sub, sure, but there's more going on there than anyone knows.





	Touch Me Like You Never

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a chat with [eyeslikeonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikeonyx) who was also gracious enough to be my alpha and beta reader. <3  
> There are more notes on the content/tags in the ends notes that explain things more thoroughly.

Auston knows it’s coming when Mo and Freddie sit him down. There’s an apologetic look on Mo’s face already and Auston squashes the flare of hurt and shame that flares up in his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” is the first thing out of Mo’s mouth, but Auston just nods. He will _not_ ask what he did wrong, he’s not that needy. Crossing his arms over his chest, he sits back against the couch. 

“Why?” 

“Auston. We both know I can’t give you what you want and need. That you subbing for me isn’t working,” Mo says gently, and Auston can’t hold back the snort he lets out. _Isn’t working_ is an understatement; the last time Auston had tried to sub for Mo had ended in Mo using his safeword and both of them dropping. Auston can still feel the itch of dissatisfaction and need under his skin. 

Mo sighs, running a hand over his face. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do that for you. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Okay,” Auston says bluntly. “So why is Fred here?” 

“Because I’d like for you to sub for me instead. I think we’ll be more compatible, and Morgan agreed.” Freddie’s voice is soft but sure, his gaze unwavering even as Auston directs his glare at him. 

“I guess I don’t have a choice, huh?” They all know Auston needs a team Dom; his first choice had been Mo, but failing that . . .

“Of course you do. Is there another Dom you’d like to be with?” 

“No.” There isn’t, none that Auston would prefer over Freddie. 

“We’ll need to visit the trainers to update our files. And after our next home game, I’d like you to come to mine so we can go over things, alright?” 

“Fine.” For a moment, Freddie looks like he’s going to scold Auston, but he holds back. Auston doesn’t hide his smirk but that just makes Mo look sadder. 

“Aus. I really am sorry.” 

“It’s cool. I get it,” Auston says smoothly. They can’t keep him around much longer without reason, so he says his goodbyes and slips out. 

* * *

Auston’s glaring and Freddie wants nothing more than to smack him. He can do that now that they have things laid out, but he shouldn’t, not out of anger. Instead, Freddie takes a slow breath and keeps his expression calm and steady, waiting for Auston to do as he’s told. 

“Kneel, Auston,” Freddie repeats firmly. 

“Make me.” 

“You have a count of five to kneel on your cushion, or I will spank you. Five. Four. Three-” Auston only starts toward his cushion as Freddie is finished saying “One.” Stepping forward, Freddie takes Auston by the wrist and drags him toward him. “That’s ten.” 

“I started -” 

“No, you didn’t. Keep arguing and I’ll give you five more.” 

“But -” 

“That’s fifteen. Are you done yet?” 

“No,” Auston says brattily, trying to pull out of Freddie’s grasp as Freddie leads him toward the bed. 

“Then that’s twenty.” Sitting on the bed, Freddie tugs Auston down and across his lap, pinning his hand at the small of his back to keep him in place. Auston tries to push himself up, but Freddie presses him down harder. “Twenty-five. Stay still, Auston, or I won’t be spanking your ass.” For a moment, Freddie thinks Auston is going to push it that far, but he stills, going quiet. 

“Count,” is all Freddie says before picking up the paddle. Auston doesn’t make a sound other than to give a number as the first handful of spanks land on his ass. He squirms a little around 10, but stops as soon as Freddie puts a hand on his back. 

It’s around 15 when Auston’s voice catches and he lets out the smallest sob. He doesn’t say anything, but Freddie pauses anyway.

“Auston. Color?” He frowns when Auston presses his face into the sheets instead of speaking. “Auston? Auston, red.” 

Setting the paddle aside, Freddie coaxes Auston up even though Auston struggles against him briefly. There are tears running down Auston’s face and - while crying isn’t an unusual sight in a scene for Freddie - the hurt and misery in Auston’s expression are. 

“I’m _sorry_ ,” Auston manages between sobs. “I’m sorry I was bad.” And that has alarms going off in Freddie’s head. 

“Aus. You weren’t bad. Naughty, sure, but not bad, alright?” Carefully, Freddie lays them down and draws Auston close, rubbing his back as he cries. Only when Auston has settled some does Freddie say anything else. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened, or do you want to get dressed first?” he asks softly, getting his answer when Auston clings tighter. “We don’t have to move, but Auston - you said you liked punishment. That you needed it. You didn’t like that. What’s wrong?” 

“I - I was so bad for Mo. And he didn’t want me. And I’m being bad for you, too, and I-” Auston chokes up again, shaking his head as he presses his face against Freddie’s shoulder. 

“You are _not_ bad. How you behave doesn’t have anything to do with what happened with Mo. Your needs and his abilities just weren’t compatible.” 

“But he and Mitch are - they worked out.” 

“Do you like the same things Mitch does?” Freddie murmurs. “You want to be petted and coddled, to have me pick your clothes and handfeed you? To get a cock cage instead of a spanking when you misbehave?” 

“No.” It’s soft, but certain. 

“That’s what Mitch likes, and it’s what Mo likes to give. It’s what they need. From what you told me, you need someone to be firm, to spank and slap and manhandle you; and that’s what I would like to give you. It’s what I enjoy. I would be no better a Dom for Mitch than Mo was for you.” 

Auston goes quiet for a while. He sniffles now and again, staying curled up tight against Freddie. “I’m sorry I was naughty,” he says at last. 

“I know. It’s okay now. Can you sit up with me?” Freddie gets them settled so they’re leaned up against the headboard, Auston still cuddled into his side. He draws the sheets over them so they’re covered, making sure to tuck it around Auston especially. There’s a bowl of strawberries and a bottle of water he’d brought up earlier on the bedside table, and it’s easy to snag them both. He can tell that Auston is tired and maybe a little embarrassed, but Freddie just holds him while coaxing him to drink and eat. 

“Sorry I’m not good at this,” Auston mumbles. 

“Hey. You aren’t a bad sub, alright? Yes, you should’ve told me you were feeling badly, but we can work on that right? Communication.” 

“Yeah.” It doesn’t come out as more than a whisper and Freddie leans in to kiss Auston’s temple. 

“Just try for me. I’m not going to be angry and I’m not going to stop being your Dom just because you’re naughty.” 

“Okay, Freddie.” 

  


* * *

Auston’s sprawled over Freddie’s lap again, ass bare and shirt rucked up out of the way. He’s quiet, but Freddie is trying to trust that he’ll tell him if he needs to stop. Petting over Auston’s ass, Freddie gives him a couple of light slaps as a warm up. He’s not expecting Auston to call out, “Y-yellow.” 

“Aus? What’s wrong?” 

“Was - was I bad?” The uncertainty in Auston’s voice yanks at Freddie’s heart. 

“Not at all. You know that spanking isn’t only for punishment, and you said that sometimes you like being spanked just to feel it, right?” 

“Y-yeah.” 

“Okay. That’s all this is. I’m going to get your ass nice and pink and warm for me. Then you’re gonna kneel for me for a little while.” 

“Okay.” Auston visibly relaxes, and Freddie pets along his back. 

“Color?” 

“Green.” 

Carefully, Freddie starts laying spanks over Auston’s skin. He starts off light, spreading them out evenly and gradually working his way up harder. The hardest hit makes Auston gasp out loud, and Freddie eases back a bit from that for the rest. Auston’s skin is flushed red and warm under Freddie’s fingers when he stops. Freddie smiles a little when Auston shivers as he drags his nails lightly over his ass. 

“Good boy. Did you like that?” 

“Y-yes, Freddie. Thank you.” 

“Mm, you’re welcome. C’mon, up now. I want you to kneel for a little while.” Freddie’s pleased to see Auston’s hard as he helps him up. He folds onto the cushion Freddie had bought specifically for him, arranging himself neatly. Auston’s just close enough to the couch to rest his head against Freddie’s thigh, and Freddie lets him. He can pet through Auston’s hair like this and he watches as Auston slowly relaxes, melting into subspace. 

“Doing so good, Auston,” he murmurs after a while. Auston looks up at him then with a hazy little smile. 

Of course, not every time is that simple. Freddie’s getting used to Auston’s petulant glare and the quirk of his lips that means he’s about to say something bratty. 

“If you keep trying to touch yourself, you are not going to get to come tonight.” 

“Stop me,” Auston snips, reaching for his cock again. Freddie grabs his wrists, pinning them up over Auston’s head. 

“You are such a _brat_.” Using his weight to his advantage, Freddie wrestles Auston into the restraints attached to the bed. Auston wriggles, tugging at the bonds, but Freddie knows they’ll hold. 

“Fuck you. Let me go.” 

“No, I don’t think I will. Naughty subs don’t get whatever they want.” Shuffling back down the bed, Freddie pinches one of Auston’s nipples, twisting it viciously until Auston’s back arches up off the bed. He does the same to the other before dragging his nails down Auston’s belly. Auston groans, cock twitching. 

“That’s what you needed, huh? Just someone to put you in your place.” Auston opens his mouth to speak again, but the words turn into a sharp cry as Freddie pinches both of his nipples and pulls. He works them until they’re puffy and tender and Auston’s cock is leaving smears of precome on his skin. Taking Auston’s cock in hand, Freddie squeezes just shy of meanly to watch Auston tremble. “Guess we’ll have to figure out how to take care of this since you don’t get to come today.” 

“That’s not _fair_.” 

“Isn’t it? I told you to behave, and you didn’t listen.” Sliding off the bed, Freddie grabs one of Auston’s ankles before he can react and gets it strapped into one of the leg restraints. It takes some doing to get the other, but eventually Auston is bound spread-eagle on the sheets. He struggles for a while as Freddie watches - not hard enough to hurt himself but hard enough to be sure he can’t get out. 

“Let me _go_.” 

“No.” Crawling back on the bed, Freddie settles between Auston’s thighs. He studies Auston for just a moment before bracing a hand on one of his thighs. Whatever Auston was expecting, it evidently wasn’t for Freddie to slap his balls. He yells, hips jerking as he desperately tries to close his legs. 

Freddie lands even spanks across his balls until Auston is soft and even a brush of Freddie’s fingers makes him whimper. He’s pink-faced, cheeks stained with tears. “There. That’s better, hm?” Frantically, Auston’s shakes his head, but Freddie just pats his thigh. “Maybe next time you’ll listen, then.” 

Moving up to straddle Auston’s chest, Freddie strokes his own cock, tapping it against Auston’s tear-stained cheeks and smearing the head along his lips. He fists a hand in Auston’s hair and holds him right where he wants as he jerks himself off. All Auston does his close his eyes and moan softly when Freddie’s come stripes his face. Auston licks his lips like he can’t help himself and Freddie smiles down at him. 

“Perfect. Stay still, sweetheart, I’ll clean you up.” Freddie undoes the cuffs holding Auston in place, rubbing at where the skin is a little pink from his struggles. He makes a fast trip to the bathroom to wet two washcloths, a warm one to clean Auston’s face and the other one cool to lay over his abused nipples. Auston quickly abandons it in favor of curling against Freddie’s side, tucking himself close. 

“Feeling good, babe?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“Good. You took your punishment well. We’ll rest a little and then I’ll put some lotion on your nipples.” 

* * *

  


Auston kind of hates how much he likes what Freddie does to him. He never cared for being messy before, but Freddie gets him covered in spit and sweat and come and Auston’s not sure he’s ever felt more content. It helps that Freddie doesn’t ever tease or humiliate him for how messy he gets; Freddie always looks at him with something like awe and then gently cleans Auston up. 

Like now, with a ring gag holding his mouth open, Auston thinks he’s should be embarrassed at the spit dribbling down his chin and onto his chest, but he can’t care. Not with Freddie watching him like he wants to eat him. Auston whines when Freddie stops stroking his cock, hips thrusting forward to get the friction back, but Freddie has pulled away from him entirely. 

“Uh uh, Auston. Not yet. You can come when I say you can and not a moment sooner.” 

Auston tries to curse but the gag keeps him from forming words. “Try that again?” Freddie murmurs, reaching out to slap Auston’s dick quickly, making him yell. 

Tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, he tries to beg, not wanting Freddie to spank his cock or balls again like he has before. All Freddie does is pet his cheek and thumb at his bottom lip. “Better.” 

Taking Auston’s cock back in hand, Freddie starts to work him again. Auston groans long and loud when Freddie stops again, just shy of Auston’s orgasm. “Tell me what you want, Auston.” 

“Please let me come,” Auston tries to say but it comes out incomprehensible. 

“Sorry, I didn’t get that,” Freddie teases with a little smile. Miserably, Auston moans and hangs his head for a moment, only to realize he’s facing his own aching cock. 

With a whine, Auston looks back up at Freddie and just repeats “Please” over and over until Freddie finally takes pity on him. Auston whines in relief when Freddie touches him and does his best to hold still because he will cry if Freddie stops again. 

“Come, Aus.” It’s an order and there’s no way for Auston to muffle the sound he makes when he obeys, back bowing as he thrusts up into Freddie’s fist. He comes hard and long, making a mess of them both until he’s left limp and panting. There’s spit dripping from his open mouth and come on his chest and stomach. Freddie makes the mess worse by wiping his fingers clean using Auston’s skin. 

“Good boy. Look at you. You’re gorgeous.” Freddie coaxes Auston’s chin up so he can kiss his tear-stained cheeks and around his stretched lips. “You did so well. Let’s get this off of you, huh?” Gently, Freddie unbuckles the gag and eases it from Auston’s mouth. “Okay?” 

Stretching his jaw, Auston nods. “Yeah, Freddie.” He’s tired and his jaw is a little stiff, but it eases as soon as he’s able to move it. The mess coating his face and torso makes him grimace, though, but Freddie has never made him stay messy for long. Freddie tugs him up and into his arms, holding Auston while he stretches his legs. He offers him a bottle of water to rinse his mouth, making sure Auston drinks at least half of it.

“Shower?” Auston says hopefully, ducking his head when Freddie chuckles and presses a kiss to his forehead, taking the bottle back. 

“I thought you might like a bath.” 

All of Auston’s defiancy has seeped out of him, and a bath sounds like the best thing that could happen to him right now. “Please?” 

Freddie follows him into the bathroom, sitting Auston on the toilet lid. He wipes Auston’s face clean while the tub fills with hot water and foam from the bath bomb Freddie had dropped in. They swap kisses until the bath is full enough. Climbing in first, Freddie holds his hand out to help Auston in and Auston settles between Freddie’s legs, reclining back against his chest. 

“Does it always feel this good? Like. You’re calm and chill instead of feeling wound up all the time?” Auston whispers, closing his eyes when he feels Freddie tense against his back. 

“It’s supposed to,” Freddie says slowly, his hands still sweeping the washcloth over Auston’s skin. “It hasn’t been that way?” 

“Not until you.” It’s a big admission that makes Auston’ blush; he’s glad that Freddie can’t see his face in this position. 

“I’m sorry. You should have, before now. But I’m glad I can give that to you.” Freddie drops a kiss to Auston’s shoulder, and Auston hums in response. 

“Thank you, Freddie.” 

“Yeah, babe. You’re so good.” 

* * *

Freddie wants to ask about Auston’s previous Doms. He knew why Auston and Mo didn’t work, but for Auston to have never really been satisfied by a scene before . . . it doesn’t speak well of whoever he’d been with before. It’s worrisome, and Freddie has to wonder if it contributed to how Auston reacted to his perceived rejection by Mo. 

Unfortunately, he doesn’t get a chance to ask before things go terribly wrong. Auston had been bratty all day; they hadn’t had time for a scene on their last road trip and it left him wound up and snarky. Freddie had finally pinned him up against a wall and spanked him swiftly, but it hadn’t been enough to get Auston to settle. 

Now, Auston’s kneeling with his hands bound behind his back and is stubbornly refusing the ring gag Freddie is trying to put on him. 

“I don’t _want_ it,” Auston complains, shifting against the cuffs even though he knows he can’t get out. 

“Alright, princess. Maybe you’d rather the spider-” Freddie gets cut off as Auston goes tense and leans away from him. 

“Red.” 

Tossing the gag aside, Freddie uncuffs Auston, startling when Auston flinches away from him as he tries to touch him. “Auston? Babe, what’s wrong?” It hurts to watch Auston curl in on himself, but every bit of his body language is screaming _don’t touch me_ , so Freddie holds himself back. “Aus?” 

“I’m not a princess,” he sobs. “I swear I’m not.”

"Hey," Freddie croons, desperate to soothe without being able to touch. "I'm sorry, Aus. I won't say that again. You're so good for me, I know you are." He can see that Auston is trembling; reaching out, Freddie rests his hand on the bed near Auston’s - not touching, but close enough that Auston could easily take his hand if he wanted to. “Auston. You didn’t do anything bad, alright? I’m sorry if I made you think you did.”

“You’re not mad?” Auston whispers. 

“No. I’m not mad at all. Can you look at me?” Freddie’s heart clenches when Auston does. His eyes are full of tears and fear. “Oh, baby. Aus, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m not mad at you. Okay?” 

Tearfully, Auston nods and another sob tears of out him. In a blink, he’s in Freddie’s arms, forcing Freddie to lay them down. He holds Auston tight and lets him cry. It’s a hurt, awful sound but Freddie just rubs his back and keeps him close. 

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay." Freddie isn’t sure how long they stay like that until Auston starts to wear out. He keeps murmuring reassurance and praise, hoping that at least some of it will sink in. Slowly but surely, the tears taper down to sniffles and Auston’s breathing mellows from sobs to the occasional hiccup. 

“I’m sorry I was a brat,” Auston says tentatively. 

“"Baby. Don't be sorry. I love you, even when you're bratty. Always."

“But I used my safe word for something so petty and - “

“It’s not petty to you, though. It hurt you, and I’m glad you told me it did. I'd rather you tell safeword out when you feel bad than suffer through your own torment just because you think it’ll make me happy.” That brings a fresh round of tears, but softer this time. Auston's worn out from crying already, the outpouring of emotion taking its toll. Freddie kisses his forehead gently, telling him, "I love that you want to make me happy, babe, but I need you to be happy too. And that means you can't let me hurt you in a bad way. This was a bad way, Aus."

Auston sniffles and just lays there with his head on Freddie’s shoulder. “I love you,” he whispers. “You’re the best Dom I’ve ever had.”

Auston's voice sounds so small when he says that and Freddie bites his lip. "Thank you, Auston. I love you too."

Freddie leaves it until morning to actually talk about it. Auston’s sitting at his kitchen island with a cup of coffee and the pancakes Freddie had made for them. Taking the seat next to Auston, Freddie reaches for him and tangles their fingers together. 

“Aus. Can you tell me what happened last night?” 

“It’s . . . It’s kind of a long story.” 

“That’s okay. I’ll listen. Please tell me? I don’t want to hurt you like that again.” Freddie holds his hand while Auston talks. It takes a while and Freddie has to work hard to maintain his calm; he doesn't want Auston to think Freddie is mad at him but god he's pissed. His last Dom was cruel. He’d called Auston a “princess” to mock him when he was overwhelmed or didn’t like something they were doing, and deliberately pushed the lines of his limits just to make Auston cry. And that was only part of it. Freddie gathers that the guy is in the league even now, and has chirped Auston about it on the ice.

“Who is it?” Freddie asks tightly, but Auston just shakes his head. 

"I don't want you to get in trouble. He can't hurt me now anyway." And that's not exactly true; they're going to have to rehash their limits, and Auston had dropped so hard last night, but Freddie isn’t going to push, for now. 

  


* * *

Freddie doesn’t mean to find out, not really. The league is one hell of a rumor mill, though; news circulates faster here than anything else Freddie’s experienced. He sees his opportunity when Thompson rushes the net. The puck slips off his stick as he dodges a defenseman, and Freddie braces himself, standing Thompson up with both hands on his chest and flinging him backward. His teammates try to catch him, but he’s already struggling toward Freddie, yelling as he takes a swing. Freddie gets in a couple of good swipes before the rest of the players converge on them and the refs start splitting people up. He sees Thompson get dragged away by a teammate, blood running from his nose. 

Freddie gets a double minor, but he can’t find it in himself to be sorry about it. The Sabres don’t score while Mitch sits his penalty for him, and the game ends a one point win. Freddie takes it, and grins at Auston when he comes in to knock their helmets together, getting a head shake in response. 

"You're so dumb," Auston tells him after, when he's in Freddie's lap and kissing him sweetly. “Babs would’ve killed you if they’d scored.”

“It was worth it.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Auston is a bratty sub, while Freddie is a mildly sadistic Dom. Auston has some mental and emotional trauma from a past relationship with a Dom who abused him that Freddie unearths and starts to help him cope with.  
> There is no explicit abuse, and only a brief, mostly-vague explanation of what happened.  
> I've nothing against Tage Thompson, he's just who got picked.  
> That said, keep in mind this is fantasy and not advice or belief as to how one should handle real-life D/s dynamics.


End file.
